Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control apparatus for an engine having a turbocharger and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control apparatus for an engine having a turbocharger and a method to reduce fuel consumption by optimized control according to a load condition of an engine.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine of a vehicle generates power by combusting a mixture of a fuel and air supplied from the outside.
In the process of generating power by driving the engine, sufficient air must be supplied to the engine in order to obtain a desired output and combustion efficiency. To increase combustion efficiency and enhance output of the engine, a supercharger or a turbocharger that pressurizes air and supplies the pressurized air to the engine is applied to the vehicle.
The turbocharger is a device that rotates a turbine by using pressure of exhaust gas discharged from the engine, and thereafter increases output of the engine by supplying high pressure air to a combustion chamber by using rotational force thereof. The turbocharger has been applied to a diesel engine, and recently to a gasoline engine.
In order to efficiently operate the engine having the turbocharger, it is necessary to differently operate the engine according to a load condition of the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.